


华生医生的一天

by kangtacaty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-05
Updated: 2011-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangtacaty/pseuds/kangtacaty





	华生医生的一天

6：00 第一遍闹钟响起来的时候，华生医生没有听到。他沉浸在他的室友粗重而破碎的喘息声和自己含糊不清的呢喃里，满头大汗地从事着体力劳动。

6：10 第二遍闹钟响起来的时候，华生医生听到了，他刚刚伸出手，就被有先天优势的室友伸长手臂抢先一步把闹钟按掉了。华生医生没有来得及抗议，因为他的嘴马上就被室友堵上了。

6：20 第三遍闹钟被忽略了。

6：30 第四遍闹钟被忽略了。

7：00 第N遍闹钟被忽略了。

8：05 华生医生看了一眼闹钟，骂了一句：“又要迟到了，该死的闹钟！”他匆匆忙忙地爬起来，用在军队里训练出来的速度去洗澡更衣。

8：10 华生医生热了牛奶，把吐司放进面包机。

8：20 华生医生没有来得及吃早餐就匆匆出门了。

8：59华生医生赶到了诊所，得益于奇迹般顺畅的交通状况，避免了迟到的命运，让他那比诊所里任何同事都微薄的薪金不至于更加微薄。

9：10 华生医生开始接待第一个病人。

9：35 华生医生利用看病的空隙用手机上了一下网，“演绎法”网站还没有更新。

10：07 华生医生又上了一下网，发现“演绎法”网站更新了。于是他给室友发了条短信：牛奶在保温瓶里，吐司盖在盘子下，保温瓶和盘子都在你笔记本电脑的后面。

10：09 华生医生收到一条短信：牛奶没有放糖。——SH。

10：13 华生医生回复：噢，我忘了！糖罐就在餐桌上，如果你还没有把它用于什么奇怪的实验的话。

10：14华生医生收到一条短信：餐桌离我有3.2米远。——SH。

10：16 华生医生回复：你如果不把牛奶喝了，我就把它浇到你的笔记本键盘里。说到做到。

10：19华生医生收到一条短信：我喝了。真难喝。——SH。

10：20 华生医生开始微笑着接待下一个病人。

10：35 华生医生收到一条短信：无聊。——SH。

10：40 华生医生回复：我在工作，看看报纸，或者电视。

10：41华生医生收到一条短信：没有有趣的新闻。电视遥控器离我有2.7米远。——SH。

10：49华生医生回复：我在给一位夫人看病，没空给你回了。

10：52华生医生收到一条短信：如果她说自己头疼而没有任何明显症状，又涂了口红，她的目的就不是看病，而是看你。——SH。

10：54 华生医生恼火地把手机关机了。

11：15 华生医生拒绝了病人——就是那位涂了口红的夫人——的午饭邀约。

11：30 华生医生觉得自己还是把手机开机为好。但是没有短信。

12：00 华生医生和诊所里的医生护士一起吃快餐。没有短信。

13：00 华生医生午休了片刻。没有短信。

14：00 华生医生又开始接待病人，但心不在焉，一直在盯着桌上的手机。没有短信。

14：30 华生医生给室友发了个短信：有没有吃午饭？没有收到回复。

15：00 华生医生给室友发了个短信：晚上想吃什么？没有回复。

15：12 华生医生忍不住想打个电话回去时，收到了一条短信：有案子。威斯特街。

15：15 华生医生有点尴尬地敲开萨拉医生的门。不好意思我要请假。是的又有案子。是的我知道要不是你因为甩了我有点内疚你早就把我开除了。当然早退要扣薪水的我知道。

15：18 华生医生请假成功，努力不去想他微薄的薪金还扣剩下多少。

16：40 华生医生赶到威斯特街。他的室友正像泰迪熊绕着花园那样绕着一具尸体团团转。雷斯垂德探长在竭力让法医安德森保持安静。

17：00 华生医生检查了一下尸体。男性。50~60岁。死于氢化物中毒。从衣着上看像是个流浪汉。更容易死于饥饿或伤寒而不是毒药。

17：30 室友突然宣布要带华生医生去吃晚餐，丢下目瞪口呆的警察和尸体施施然离去。

18：00 华生医生和室友坐在两条街外的一家小餐馆里。华生医生点了炸鱼和薯条。室友去洗手间。

18：15 从洗手间出来一个伛偻的脏兮兮的小老头，要不是他在被侍应生赶出去时冲着华生医生挤了挤眼，华生医生都没认出来那是他的室友。

18：30 华生医生一边吃着薯条一边看小老头在街对面乞讨。

19：40 可怜兮兮的小老头在乞讨事业上相当成功。华生医生计算了一下，对方的时薪比自己（被扣薪后）还要高。一位好心的面包店老板娘甚至还给了他一杯牛奶和面包。

19：45 小老头突然把牛奶泼了狠狠地扭住了面包店老板娘的胳膊。行人骚动起来，有几个见义勇为的小伙子冲上去英雄救美。华生医生冲出了小餐馆。

20：30 华生医生在警察赶到之前总算使他的室友免于被路人殴打。室友把面包店老板娘交给雷斯垂德探长时冷冷地说：“我不喜欢没有加糖的牛奶，更不喜欢加了毒胶囊的葡萄干面包。”

20：45 室友解释了推理细节。华生医生大声夸奖了室友三次。面包店老板娘招供说毒死流浪汉是因为他们老是在店前纠缠乞讨。

22：30 从苏格兰场作证回来，华生医生发现早上放在那的牛奶瓶空了，吐司还在。

22：40 华生医生叫了24小时营业的中餐馆的外卖，并威胁室友如果不吃就把他的实验器材丢出去。

23：00 华生医生在洗澡。室友在吃外卖。

00：30 华生医生在写博客。室友在洗澡。

01：00 华生医生还在写博客。室友一边看他写一边指出叙事不够严密措辞不够准确，哦，还有拼写错误。

01：30 华生医生终于顶住压力写完了博客，并把喋喋不休的室友拖到了房间。

01：40 NC-17。

02：00 NC-17。

03：00 NC-17。

04：00 NC-17。

05：00 NC-17。

5：59 在闹钟响起来之前，室友就把闹钟丢了出去。

 

以上就是华生医生的一天。


End file.
